Bat Holiday!
by A Maxi
Summary: Dick si Batman baru yang lelah setelah bertugas mengajak Tim, Cass dan Damian menonton film malam ini. Oke, Tim dan Dami? Ini tidak akan berjalan lancar. Dan, Siapa satu lagi perusuh yang mereka temui malam itu?


**Title: Bat's Holiday!  
Summary: **Dick si Batman baru yang lelah setelah bertugas mengajak Tim, Cass dan Damian menonton film malam ini. Oke, Tim dan Dami? Ini tidak akan berjalan lancar. Dan, Siapa satu lagi perusuh yang mereka temui malam itu?  
**Genre: **Humor and Family.  
**Pairing: **Mungkin Jason x Cass, Tim x Cass, atau Damian x Steph  
**Main Characters: **Dick Grayson (Batman II), Cassandra Cain (Blackbat), Damian Wayne (Robin), Tim Drake (Red Robin), Jason Todd (Red Hood).  
**Disclaimer: **Batman, and all characters © DC Comics

**Warning: **Mengambil setting satu malam setelah final fight di **Batman: Gates Of Gotham**, Pre-52. Maybe OOC, humor garing, bahasa enggak baku. And watch out for typos and miss-typos!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX**

"Silahkan, teh anda, Master Dick. Dan, tolong, jangann terlalu banyak bergerak, luka anda belum tertutup sempurna." Alfred Pennyworth, butler setia keluarga Wayne, menaruh segelas teh di meja Bat-Computer.

Dick tersenyum. "Terima kasih, Alfred."

"_My Pleasure, Sir."_ Alfred menunduk kemudian menelurusi tangga dari Bat-Cave ke dalam Wayne Manor, Sementara si pemuda tampan berusia dua puluh lima tahun yang pernah memakai kostum Robin pertama dan Nightwing itu masih berkutat sibuk mencari berbagai info dari Bat-Computer.

Pacar Barbara Gordon itu membuka _cape_-nya, lalu menguap. "Lima hari aku tidak tidur menangani kasus ini. _Thanks God_ akhirnya selesai juga. Selama dua puluh tahun Bruce melakukan ini, aku tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana rasanya."

"Kalau begitu, cobalah banyangkan." Balas suara seseorang dari Bat-Computer. Oh, itu Bruce Wayne, alias Batman yang asli.

Dick terperanjak. "Oh, Bruce. Bagaimana kabar disana?"

"Segalanya berjalan lancar. Ku dengar kau lelah, bagaimana kalau malam besok kau libur dulu? Kebetulan urusan di markas JLA ini sedang agak longgar ajdi aku bisa pulang."

"Oh tidak perlu sebaik itu, Bruce. Aku tidak apa-apa, sungguh."

"Sudah lah, aku memaksa kalau begitu."

Dick tersenyum mendengar perkataan _mentor_-nya itu. "Baiklah, kalau kau memaksa."

-PIIIIP-

Jalur komunikasi ke markas JLA itu pun terputus. Sementara itu, seorang bocah yang kurang lebih berumur sebelas tahun dengan kostum Robin generasi kelima itu berdiri menyilangkan tangan di dekat Batmobile generasi terbaru.

"Jadi, Ayah ku akan pulang ya?" Sahut Damian.

"Begitulah kelihatannya. Oh, dan nampaknya esok malam kita akan berlibur sedikit." Balas Dick.

"Hm."

"Itu 'hm' buruk atau 'hm' baik?"

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan kakak angkatnya tersebut, Damian berjalan menuju Wayne Manor dengan tersenyum menyeringai.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX**

_**Sabtu, Esok Paginya, Wayne Manor, pukul 07.30, kamar Tim Drake.**_

"Bagaimana kepalamu ?!" Ujar seorang gadis remaja dengan muka asia di pintu ruangan tersebut.

Si remaja mantan Robin ketiga yang dikatakan sebagai Robin paling jenius itu tersenyum. "Kepala ku masih menempel, Cass."

"Jangan bergurau, Tim. Kau tahu maksudku, luka mu yang bocor itu." Cass berjalan menghampiri Tim dan meraba kepalanya yang diperban. "Kau tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Oh, aku tahu _sense of humor_ ku tidak sebaik Dick. Tenang, semuanya baik-baik saja kok."

Gantian Cass yang tersenyum. "Bagus lah. Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong, _ayah _akan pulang malam ini, dan Dick ingin mengajak kita berlibur untuk satu malam. Katanya sih, dia ngajak menonton film di _Gotham East Mall._"

"Hmm, sepertinya menarik. Sudah agak lama sejak terakhir aku menonton bioskop, yah, saat kencan dengan Stephanie." Tim bergumam.

"Aku sih belom pernah menonton bioskop. Bagaimana isinya ?" Cass terlihat penasaran. Yah, maklum, Cass kan anak pembunuh terkenal David Cain yang kerjaannya dari kecil hanya diajari seni membunuh, sebelum diadopsi oleh Bruce.

"Sebenarnya sih sama saja seperti menonton televisi, hanya saja kita menonton di ruangan gelap dan ukuran televisi yang luar biasa besar."

"Sepertinya menarik."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX**

_**20.30, Wayne Manor hall...**_

Ketiga anak angkat (dan satu anak kandung) Bruce Wayne tengah bersiap-siap untuk pergi. Dick yang berdandan ala kadarnya seperti pemuda biasa, menggunakan kaus hitam dengan motif biru di dadanya (persis seperti kostum Nightwing) dan celana jeans, begitu juga Tim, lalu Cass yang sibuk menanyakan komentar yang lain mengenai pakaiannya, dan Damian yang ribet sendiri.

Dick menghampiri Damian yang sibuk gak jelas. "Ada ap—" Sebelum selesai berkata-kata, Dick kaget sendiri melihat isi ransel Damian.

"—Mau apa kau bawa barang sebanyak ini? Kostum Robin? Samurai? Pisau lipat? Kita itu mau pergi beristirahat dan _relax_, bukan mau bunuh orang !" Seru Dick yang facepalm melihat ulah adik angkatnya yang sempat diajari menjadi _assasin_ oleh ibunya yang merupakan pemimpin _League Of Assasins_.

"Jaga-jaga dong. Siapa sangka kita akan bertemu Two-Face di gang sebelah atau mungkin Joker di toilet mall ?"

"Terserah lah." Dick pun pasrah dengan ulah Damian.

Tim pun menyahut. "Gak ada yang ngajak Stephanie, nih?"

"Kangen, eh?" Damian menyeringai.

Tim balas menyeringai. "Kenapa? Cemburu mentang-mentang Steph itu mantan ku?"

"Grr..." Damian cemberut. "Sialan kau, Drake."

Bukannya menengahi adu mulut mereka mengenai si Batgirl alias Stephanie Brown, sebagai kakak tertua, Dick malah tertawa. "satu – kosong buat Tim!"

Cass kemudian ikut berseru. "Aku sudah coba menghubungi Steph. Tapi sepertinya dia sedang sibuk."

"Kalau begitu kalian bisa berangkat sekarang. Dick, kau bisa membawa salah satu _limo_ ku, kan ?" Ujar sosok seseorang yang mendengarkan percakapan mereka, siapa lagi kalau bukan sang ayah, Bruce Wayne.

"Baik lah. Ayo berangkat !" Seru Dick. Mereka berempat pun menuju garasi mobil Wayne Manor, tentu saja sudah pamit ke si ayah, kecuali Damian yang malah ngajak sparring Bruce dan hasilnya pun dapet bogem anget.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX**

_**21.15, Gotham East Mall...**_

Gotham East Mall, sebuah mall untuk kalangan berkelas di Gotham. Biasanya, orang-orang yang main kesini anak pejabat korup. Korup? Ya, Gotham gak beda jauh sama indo.

"Menurut jadwal yang kulihat, film nya akan dimulai jam sepuluh malam. Aku sengaja mencari jadwal main malam karena, yah, kalian taulah kita ini siapa." Dick berseru sambil mengecek jam tangannya.

Tim memegangi perutnya. "Aku lapar, bagaimana kalau makan dulu ?"

Cass menggangguk menyetujui, sementara Damian menyeringai. "Baru jam segini sudah lapar? Payah sekali kau Drake."

Tim berakting seperti tidak mendengar dan bergumam. "Hmm, sepertinya ada restoran sushi enak di lantai tiga, mungkin menunya Sushi daging Robin?" Tim Sukses menyindir Damian yang waktu itu sempat nyaris dijadikan makan malam berupa sushi oleh Killer Croc.

Dick tersenyum, sementara Damian bergumam kata-kata kasar. "dua – kosong, Dami."

Mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan mereka mencari tempat makan yang menarik—setelah ide mancari tempat makan Sushi dari Tim dibantah oleh Damian. Banyak pula teriakan cewek-cewek remaja yang histeris melihat Tim dan Dick, seperti "Lihat, itu Tim Drake! Dia memang ganteng ya!", atau "Hey, itu kan Dick Grayson! Dia memang tampan seperti Bruce Wayne!", lalu "Mereka memang tampan seperti di fotonya ya!", dan "Author juga ganteng ya!"—Oke, yang terakhir itu bohong.

Damian melirik ke arah Tim yang dielu-elukan. "Ohoho, sepertinya aku punya kabar baik untuk si Brown itu."

"Iri karena tidak ada yang kenal dengan mu hah?" Tim lagi-lagi membalas dengan sukses. Tiga-kosong. Sementara itu, mereka tidak memperhatikan ada seorang pemuda yang tersenyum melihat mereka.

Beberapa menit kemudian mereka pun sampai ke tempat makan yang dituju. Setelah si waitress histeris dan pingsan melihat Tim dan Dick, akhirnya mereka bisa memesan makanan.

"Aku beef pepperoni steak nya dan juice lemonnya satu ya." Ujar Dick.

"Nasi goreng dengan Teh herbalnya satu." Kata Cass. Dasar orang asia, makanannya nasi mulu.

"Ada sushi dengan daging Robin enggak?" Ujar Tim yang langsung dapet bogem dari Damian. "Oke, oke, aku Spaggetti bolognesse satu dengan teh lemon."

"Ayam goreng dengan air putih saja." seru Damian sinis.

Setelah si waitress menulis semua pesanan mereka dan pergi ke dapur, keempat anak angkat Batman itu tidak banyak bercakap-cakap, paling hanya pertengkaran Tim dengan Damian. Tiba-tiba, muncul seseorang didepan meja mereka dan menaruh tangannya di meja.

"KAU?" Tim kaget.

"Todd." Damian terlihat tidak peduli.

"..." Cass tidak berkata apa-apa. Sebelum ini, dia memang belum pernah bertemu orang ini.

"Mau apa kau disini—" Dick berkata sinis.

Dihadapan mereka berdiri pemuda, kurang lebih tiga tahun lebih muda dari Dick dan empat tahun lebih tua dari Tim, dengan rambut hitam berantakan namun ada sedikit rambut yang memutih, memakai celana jeans hitam, kaus putih ketat, dan jaket leather motor dan merokok. Yak, siapa lagi kalau bukan mantan Robin kedua yang mati dibunuh Joker, bangkit kembali dan sempat menuntun dendan kepada Batman—dialah...

"—Jason?"

Jason Todd alias Red Hood.

"Hei, tenang lah, Dickiebird!" Jason membalas dengan santai dan mengambil duduk disebelah Cass. "Salam kenal, aku Jason, mungkin kau sudah pernah mendengar berbagai hal tentang ku." Lanjutnya sambil merangkul Cass. Cass hanya mengangguk dan membalas pelan. "Iya, salam kenal, aku Cass."

Tim dan Damian hanya memasang muka sinis. "Modus."

Jason tertawa. "Kenapa, iri, eh?" Ujarnya sambil memeluk Cass. Cewek berambut hitam itu hanya berdiam diri.

"Lepaskan, Jason, dia risih tuh." Sahut Dick yang bijaksana (?). Jason pun melepaskan pelukannya dan mulai mengajak ngobrol berbagai hal—yang disambut sinis oleh yang lainnya.

Setelah selesai makan dan membayar bonnya, mereka berempat—oke, sekarang berlima dengan Jason, mulai menuju bioskop. "Jadi, apa yang mau kalian tonton?" Dick menanyakan pendapat mereka.

Mereka pun melihat poster-poster film yang sedang tayang; Imrong man 3, Watchingmen, Habiji dan aininin, Todd and Jersy, dan satu lagi yang membuat mata Jason dan Damian berbinar—Final Destination 4. Dasar dua psycho!

"Aku sih terserah." Kata Tim. Cass pun mengikutinya.

"Ya Sudah, ini saja ! Ini film humor yang menyenangkan, cocok untuk relax setelah perkerjaan yang berat !" Seru Jason sambil menunjuk Final Destination 4—yang langsung diberi jempol oleh Damian. "Todd betul! Film ini lucu sekali!"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu ayo beli tiketnya dan segera nonton." Dick yang sama sekali belom pernah melihat film itu hanya menyetujui. Setelah membeli tiket pun mereka menuju studio dan mengambil bangku yang tepat. Setelah seperempat film itu berlalu, Dick pun menyadari bahwa memang sebaiknya jangan pernah mendengar pendapat kedua adik mu yang psycho. Dick sendiri hanya diam menonton film tersebut, Tim yang gemetar sambil memeluk Cass—yang menikmati dalam diam (Dasar anak pembunuh!), lalu Damian dan Jason yang ngakak sepanjang film (?). Setelah filmnya selesai, mereka pun menuju arah keluar studio, dengan Jason dan Damian yang masih tersenyam-senyum.

Sementara itu, terjadi keributan diluar, orang-orang panik kesana-kemari.

"Ada apa ini ?" ujar Dick. Mereka pun mencoba melihat dan ternyata muncul lah si badut yang gak kalah psycho dibanding Jason dan Damian—The Joker!

"Apa kubilang saat di manor tadi ?" Damian tersenyum dan berlari menuju tempat sepi untuk berganti kostum—sementara Jason menyeringai melihat badut sialan yang sempat membunuhnya.

Dick menyuruh Tim dan Cass ke parkiran menuju mobil mereka. "Tim, Cass, cepat ke limo, aku sudah mempersiapkan kostum kalian !"

Sementara itu Dick sendiri sudah membawa kostumnya dan Jason mengeluarkan helm Red Hoodnya dari tas selempangnya.

"Baiklah—" Dick yang sudah memakai kostum Batman menerjang Joker. "—Waktunya beraksi!"

**|—End—|**

**Author's Note**: Garing? Emang. Hahahaha, udah cukup lama sejak terakhir kali gue nulis fic. Terlalu sibuk dengan tugas sekolah dan ngegambar sih, huehuehue. Well, Fict ini sebenernya cuma pengen nyeritain keempat bat-Children yang berlibur setelah peristiwa Gates of Gotham. Cuma, entah kenapa gue pengen banget munculin chara favorit gue, Jason Todd! Hahahaa all hail Jaybird! Oke gitu aja dulu, ditunggu review dan kritiknya :3


End file.
